New Sailor Moon
by His Gem
Summary: Bella finds out the truth by watching one short episode of Sailor Moon
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sooo lol I was bored today and figured, in honor of New Moon coming up tomorrow night I would write a quick one shot. Now i haven't written any kind of fanfiction literally in years. And not only that, but I've never finished one. So... this might be completely dumb. Its probably dumb anyway! Lol. But the thought of it came to me a while ago so... enjoy?

* * *

There was nothing left.

To do that is. Bella sat motionless at her kitchen table, staring vacantly at the wall. A cup of coffee rested in between her hands, but it had already gone cold. The house was silent, except for the sound of her slow, steady breathing and the annoying tick tock of the clock that hung on the kitchen wall.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Charlie had left around six o'clock in the morning to go fishing with Billy. She'd heard him leave, as she had not been able to sleep all night. Again. Normally, she would be at work, however the Newtons had decided to close the store for the weekend and take a mini family vacation.

Attempting to distract herself, Bella had done every bit of cleaning that she could think of. She had washed the floors, cleaned the windows, done all of the dishes (even the unused, dusty china). She had disinfected the bathroom from top to bottom. She'd cleaned out the refrigerator and made a list of things she would need for the next time she made a trip to the grocery store. Dusted the framed pictures on the wall in the living room. Every stitch of fabric, including the bed sheets, curtains and couch coverings, had been put through the wash, ironed and folded or put away accordingly.

She'd even gone so far as sweeping the leaves off of the sidewalk and walkway to the house.

All of her assignments for classes had been finished. The book report that was due next month was typed up and ready to go, sitting on her desk.

Bella wracked her brain for something else to distract her and keep her mind from drifting to Ed-

Frustrated, she stood up so quickly the chair behind her clattered to the floor. She almost stumbled backwards but caught herself by holding onto the table. Carefully, she stepped away and was able to pick up the chair and place it back in it's proper, upright position.

Slowly she walked around the house, searching for something to clean, something to do. Pulling her books out from under her bed crossed her mind for only a moment before she realized that there was no way she could read any of her old books without thinking of him.

Reaching the living room, she let herself fall onto the sofa. Her eyes wandered around the room, finally falling on a fishing book that was sitting on the coffee table.

Bella let out an emotionless chuckle.

She knew that if she read a book about fishing, she would surely fall asleep. With sleep came nightmares, and that's what she'd been trying not to do. She'd been living off of coffee and energy drinks for weeks. Anything to avoid watching him leave her again, hearing him say that she wasn't good enough…

She quickly grabbed the remote control sitting on top of the fishing book and turned on the television.

Having never really been a fan of television growing up, she didn't really know what to put on. She knew she was looking for something mind numbing, something that would take her mind off of everything but wasn't serious in any way.

She stumbled onto a channel called Cartoon Network and let the remote fall from her hand to the couch beside her.

Cartoons must be safe.

On the screen, a young girl with long blond pig tails bounced happily down the sidewalk. Bella watched absentmindedly as the girls face broke out into a huge smile and she ran to meet handsome boy with jet black hair. Handsome for a cartoon… Bella admitted to herself. "Darien!" The girl practically shrieked, throwing herself into his arms and squeezing him.

The show flashed to something of a dream sequence of the girl disappearing from him, and quickly went back to the scene on the street. A look of pain crossed Darien's face before he hardened his expression and pushed the girl away from him.

Confused, she asked him what was wrong, what she had done.

Bella's vision began to blur and she realized quickly that she was about to cry. She knew that she could easily reach down and change the channel, or turn the television off completely. But for some reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She stared, transfixed, and watched the scene play out as if history was repeating itself…

"Serena, it's over, we're though." He said through clenched teeth.

The poor girl, Serena, looked stricken. She held her fist curled up and against her heart. Her eyes teared, just as Bella's had. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were having a bad day."

Darien almost growled. "It's not that Serena… I just don't love you anymore. " With that, he pushed past her and walked away. Serena fell to her knees and stared numbly at the sidewalk.

Pain, so fierce, ripped a new hole right through Bella. She moaned and curled herself up into a ball on the couch, not caring that her sneakers were on the newly clean sofa. How could it be, that watching only a few minutes of a cartoon would bring everything back this much? How was that possible?

The show continued, but it continued without her. She wasn't in the living room anymore, she was back in those woods. It wasn't Darien's voice that she heard, it was Edward's, telling her that she wasn't good enough. That he didn't want his past to dictate his future. That he didn't love her anymore.

She was shaking and feeling more lost than anything, when the Darien's voice broke through the haze. "Oh Serena… I love you…" He cried softly.

Bella's head snapped up. Had the characters reconciled already?

No…

Darien was standing on a rooftop overlooking the city. Tears streamed down his face.

Bella sat up, confused. Why would he be talking to himself about how much he loved her, if he left her?

He hung his head low, allowing the tears to fall from his face and onto the rooftop. "I can't stand to be the one to hurt you. I must protect you!" he said fiercely. "And if not being with you is the only way to let you live, then so be it!"

Bella's tears dried instantly. She leaned towards the television, almost off the couch, and listened to the rest of his monologue.

She ground her teeth together to keep from screaming. She finally got it. Edward had never stopped loving her. He'd done what he had basically threatened to do from the beginning. He stayed as long as it was best for her.

"Why that stupid, self sacrificing, idiot of a vampire-" Her words were cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

Still angry, she leapt off the couch and marched towards the front door. It had better be an emergency, she thought, anything less and she might just take the anger she felt towards Edward and place it on them.

Bella yanked the door open and started in shock at her visitor.

"Wha-" It wasn't just the fact that it was Alice Cullen standing, at her door that made her speechless. It was the fact that she was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit…costume… that she'd ever seen. With the most ridiculous wig that she'd ever seen.

Although Alice was bouncing from foot to foot in contained excitement, Bella couldn't figure out why they were at the same eye level. She glanced down and noticed the platform knee-high boots that the silly vampire was wearing. Bella's eyes traveled up and took in the most indecently short skirt that she'd ever seen, paired with what looked like a one piece swim suit. A huge bow rested in the center of her chest. The wig she was wearing reached past her knees and was a dark green color.

"Bella!" Alice finally burst and rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug.

It took a few moments for Bella's brain to catch up, but she finally wrapped her arms around Alice in return. "Alice, what are you doing here? And… it's not Halloween…" She trailed off, confused.

Alice giggled and squeezed her once before letting her go. "Don't you get it?? I'm Sailor Pluto!" She looked proud of herself. "Seer of the future! Keeper of the time gate!?" She used air quotes as she spoke.

It only caused Bella to become more confused.

Alice dropped her hands to her hips. "You know… Sailor Moon… the show you were just watching that helped you figure out what my stubborn asshole of a brother did? Awesome show from the 1980's and early 90's?"

For the first time in a long time, Bella let out a genuine laugh. "Alice, I was born in 87. I don't remember shows from then."

Alice scowled. "ANYWAY you baby… it's a person from the show. Forget it I guess you don't get the joke. You will one day though." She sighed and pushed her way past Bella into the house. "Thanks for inviting me in!" She huffed, plopping herself on the couch and propping her silly boots onto the coffee table.

Bella followed her and sat next to her. "You don't need to be invited, that's a myth."

Alice grinned, in a good mood again. "Do you know how expensive it is to get a show that has been off the air for almost fifteen years, to play on repeat for a month, on a major network? Hmmm? I knew you would stumble on it eventually Bella but jeez…"

Speechless for the second time in minutes, Bella stared, stunned at her friend. "You didn't…"

"Oh yes I most certainly did! It was about time you figured it out, and while I wasn't directly allowed to do it, I did know the perfect way to push you in the right direction." She grinned. "So what do you say…do you want to come with me and knock some sense into my knucklehead brother?"

"Ab-so-freakin-lutly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally, this story was meant to be a one shot. But when someone contacted me last week and asked for me to continue with it, I figured why the heck not. I don't really have a complete plot laid out or anything, so I'm just going to play this by ear. **

**I hope you like it :)**

**Reviews and ideas are always welcome.**

**I do not own Twilight, Twilight owns me.**

* * *

Bella stared at Alice out of the corner of her eyes. The tiny vampire was sitting comfortably in her rocking chair, her head tilted back. One leg was tucked under her, the other, with its knee high boot, was swinging back and forth, propelling the rocking chair to do the same. She had her eyes closed and she was humming along to a tune that Bella did not recognize.

She sighed, grabbing a few pairs of socks from the top draw of her dresser and shoved them in her suitcase. It reminded her of when she did the same thing, less than a year before. Except this time, she wasn't running away _with_ the Cullen's. This time she was running _toward_ the Cullen's. She wasn't sure what to tell Charlie this time and was contemplating not telling him anything. Sure that he would throw a fit either way, she was planning on taking the cowards way out and just running for it.

Alice's eyes popped open. "You can't do that to Charlie. He'll be devastated. No worries though, we'll just pop on over to the station before we head to the airport. I'll convince him." She smile sweetly and fluttered her eyelids a bit. "There's no way that he can resist me, I'm much too cute."

Laughing, Bella walked to her closet and opened it, grabbing a few things without looking at them. It was true; Alice would be able to convince Charlie of anything. He was wound tightly around her little finger. "That works. One thing though, I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that."

Alice popped up from the chair and bounced over to where Bella was standing, her lips turning down into a pout. "That's no fun Bella."

Bella shrugged, not caring in the slightest. "You're not supposed to be bringing attention to yourself as a vampire. THAT screams attention seeker. You can borrow something from my closet."

The room almost shook, Emmett style, from the sound of Alice's laughter. She bent over, slapping her bare knees, struggling for breath that she didn't need. Bella, arms crossed and her expression un-amused, waited for Alice to finish. Finally standing up straight, Alice grinned at Bella. "Sure, as long as it's not lesbo-jack-ish."

Bella blinked a few times before she could even manage to formulate a coherent sentence.

Alice raised her hand up in defense. "I cannot credit myself for that one. That's all Rosalie. Although, the moment she came up with the word, I agreed with her whole heartedly." She stepped closer to the closet and waved her arm around. "But for God sake Bella, do you really need so many plaid and flannel shirts? Come 'on, this one actually matches the kitchen curtains!" She exclaimed, snatching a specific maroon and grey flannel from the hanger and holding it in front of Bella's face.

Yanking the shirt in question from her friend's hand, Bella seethed. "Some people around here get cold. These are warm and comfortable." She took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. "If I didn't love you so much, I may really have been offended by that." She shoved the shirt into her bag, glancing at Alice with a smirk. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I figure that we should meet up with the rest of the family in Ithaca. It's upstate New York. Edward isn't staying with them, but from there we'll be able to come up with some sort of plan to get his stubborn butt to come back home." She smiled softly. "And we will get him back, scouts honor." She giggled at her own joke, but stopped when she saw that Bella just didn't get it. Sighing, she skipped toward the door. "I actually have a suitcase in the car. I don't need to borrow anything. Be right back!" With that, she bolted from the room.

Bella shook her head, her lips turning up into a small smile. She had really missed her best friend.

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink sweetheart?"

Reluctant to tear her eyes away from Bella's sleeping face, Alice turned to look at the flight attendant who was addressing her. She'd introduced herself earlier, before giving them the "safety speech." Her name was Sabrina, and Alice had to stifle a giggle as she imagined the woman dressed as a witch. Of course she'd felt immediately bad about, since she seemed like a very nice person, with the most genuine smile she'd seen in a long time. The woman reminded her of Esme.

Sabrina was leaning over the armrest and whispering to Alice, careful not to wake the obviously exhausted Bella.

Alice smiled politely. "Maybe in a little while, thank you."

Nodding, Sabrina stood up and quickly glanced over at Bella. "If she wakes up and would like anything, just call me on over." She sent another sweet smile Alice's way before moving on to the next row of passengers.

Alice signed, sinking down in her seat, and returned to keeping a watch over Bella. They had only been on the flight for two hours, and Bella had passed out before they'd even left the runway. Alice knew she would fall asleep instantly, as she had started dozing in the car on the way to the airport. What she hadn't known, was how many times she would have to wake her up before she caused a scene.

Three times.

Three times, Alice had to hold her or put a cold hand on her face to sooth her. It seemed to be the only thing that would calm her down after Alice ran through several other scenarios in her head, none of them having any positive effect. If she'd just shaken Bella awake, it would have caused the girl to go into a full panic attack.

Alice wished that she brought Jasper along; he would have been able to keep her calm.

Or she could have asked Carlisle for some sedatives.

She watched, and waited for any signs that it would happen again.

Because she knew that it would.

Alice cursed her brother's foolishness, and hoped to God that they would be able to somehow track him down. Or that he would at least check in or answer his phone. She hoped that he would notice the huge amount of money that was deducted from his bank account, she was sure that if he saw it he would notice a few million missing.

Truthfully, the Sailor Moon idea had come from Emmett. He'd been literally kicking rocks around in the front yard, muttering to himself about how everyone was miserable. "He's such a stupid idiot. Pulling a Tuxedo Mask…" It was all that he had to say before Alice had run out of the house and given him the biggest hug she could manage with her tiny arms.

Alice had been fretting for about a week, after she'd seen a flash, early the morning of January 25th, of Bella jumping from a cliff. The image hadn't been solid, just a thought really but Alice had been terrified. There were moments that she couldn't see her friend at all; when her future would just go completely blank, and she'd been trying to find a way to tell her that there was hope, that her dumb brother still loved her. She just couldn't do it directly.

She wondered briefly if she should talk to her about it. If suicide was something that was always on her mind, or if maybe it was just the after Christmas depression that Alice knew humans were prone to suffer from. When she'd told the family about what she had seen, they'd all been deeply concerned, even Rosalie. Esme worried that it was her fault that Bella wanted to jump from a cliff. Carlisle worried about her physical and mental health. Jasper began to feel even more guilt then he had before. Emmett just wanted his little sister back.

She'd brainstormed with Emmett, finally coming up with the plan to call the network and literally buy it from them. Emmett had been incredibly excited; he planned to make it a channel just for him. However when it was time to sign over money for it, it was Edward's name he used. "Well, we wouldn't have to buy an entire network if it weren't for is stupidity!" He'd rationalized.

No one had really minded.

Alice had also seen that after they were finally able to pull the Sailor Moon episodes, Emmett had picked a list of shows for the network that would be incredibly successful, and that they would make a huge profit from the endeavor.

Alice was sure that everyone would get their happily ever after in the end.

Bella's breath hitched and she flinched suddenly, something Alice had come to realize would happen before she became even more agitated. She reached up and stroked her hand over Bella's forehead, shushing her quietly. A few minutes later, Bella's whimpers had quieted slightly and her body relaxed itself. Alice heard her whisper her brother's name softly.

She didn't need be a psychic to know that the next time that she saw Edward, she was going to punch him.

* * *

**Once again, thank you for reading. More to come soon, I'm almost halfway through chapter three.**

**I'd also like to, as always, thank my lovely Katie. Without her, this chapter would defiantly be impossible. And I'd also like to thank Debra, because without her... there would be no name for my wardrobe. "Lesbojack" Thanks a lot guys... and yeah... if I didn't love you, I may have been insulted.**


End file.
